<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Family for Samantha by SailorSun1998</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480757">A Family for Samantha</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSun1998/pseuds/SailorSun1998'>SailorSun1998</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>American Girls: Samantha - Various Authors</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Look I'm Working On It, this is my first time writing fanfic for American Girl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:08:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480757</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSun1998/pseuds/SailorSun1998</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While working on a family tree project for school, Samantha gets to know her father's side of the family.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Special Project</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>One day after lunch, Miss Stevens announced that all the girls would be working on a special project. Samantha and her friends all wondered what it would be.<br/>
"You will all be creating a family tree." Miss Stevens explained. "A family tree is a record of all your family members." She drew a funny-looking Y-shape on the chalkboard. "You put your mother's name on the right, and your father's name on the left, with their birthdays underneath."<br/>
Oh. Samantha paused. When was her father's birthday? She didn't know. She could ask Grandmary, or Uncle Gard. They might know. Samantha's parents had died in a boating accident when she was young. She wished she could ask them directly.<br/>
Ida Dean's hand shot up in the air. "Miss Stevens, what about Samantha?" It seemed Ida had already come to the same conclusion as Samantha. "She doesn't have any parents."<br/>
All eyes turned to Samantha. Her face was red with embarrassment. "Miss Stevens, may I be excused?" Was all Samantha could think to say.<br/>
"You may, Samantha."<br/>
With that, she walked to the bathroom. She needed a moment of privacy. A few tears streamed out of her eyes. How would she finish the project?</p><p>After class, Miss Stevens pulled Samantha to the side. "Samantha, would you like me to excuse you from this project? You would not have to do it if you felt unable to."<br/>
Samantha paused for a moment. "No, Miss Stevens. I would still like to take part. It would be a lot of fun." All the other girls had seemed so excited. </p><p>When Hawkins came to pick up Samantha from school, he asked her what was wrong. "Did Miss Stevens spring another multiplication assignment on you?" </p><p>"No. Hawkins, did you know my father?"<br/>
"I sure did. Samuel Parkington was one of the nicest men I ever had the pleasure of knowing. He was so proud of you, too. He loved you to bits. Why do you ask?" He raised his brow curiously. </p><p>"Miss Stevens is asking us to make a family tree, but I know next to nothing about him. I can ask Grandmary about Mother, but I don't know who to ask about Father. I wonder why." Samantha gazed out the window, focusing on a family with a little boy walking a dog. Her family wasn't like that.<br/>
"That's something to speak to your grandmother about. She would be happy to explain it to you."<br/>
"Maybe I will ask her about it, when we get home."<br/>
The rest of the ride home, she thought about questions she could ask Grandmary about her father.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Well Timed Letter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Samantha recieves a letter that sets something big in motion.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Samantha got home from school, she went to the parlor. Grandmary was waiting with afternoon tea. "I have so many questions to ask." She said to herself.</p><p>"Good afternoon, Samantha. How was school?" Grandmary asked.</p><p>"Miss Stevens is giving us a special project to work on, before summer break. She wants us to make a family tree. I was hoping you could answer a few questions for me?"</p><p>"Of course, dear. What questions do you have?"<br/>
"I'd like to know about my father." Samantha asked with caution.<br/>
"Your father?  I know he loved you very much. He was born in May, I believe. That reminds me, I have a letter here from your cousin Lewis." Grandmary gestured to the silver tray Hawkins brought very important letters on. "I didn't read it out of respect for your privacy."</p><p>Samantha picked up the letter. On the envelope was her name written in curly writing. </p><p>
  <i>Miss Samantha Parkington </i><br/>
4910 Chestnut street<br/>
Mount Bedford, New York</p><p>The back of the envelope was sealed with a fancy wax <i>P</i>. Inside was a letter, written in the same graceful handwriting.</p><p>
  <i>To my cousin, Miss Samantha Parkington</i>
</p><p>
  <i>My name is Lewis Taylor. I offer my sincerest condolences that we haven't met since you were very young, and your father was alive. After your parents died, my father did everything in his power to cut you out of our family. Today, I will put an end to that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I would like to invite you to stay for the summer at the Parkington Family Estate, in Brooklyn. Our grandparents are eager to see the young lady you have grown into. I assure you, you would be most welcome here. I will await your R.S.V.P.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Your cousin, Lewis Taylor</i>
</p><p>Samantha felt a flush of excitement. This was her chance to ask her questions about her father, her chance to get to know the rest of her family!</p><p>"My cousin Lewis has invited me to the Parkington family estate in Brooklyn. I would like to go, very much." Samantha's voice was full of unsure joy. Would Grandmary let her go?</p><p>Grandmary paused for a moment. "On the condition that if anything goes wrong, you must go to your Uncle Gard's. I don't trust your Uncle Henry."</p><p>Samantha grinned as big as she could. "Thank you so much, Grandmary!" Samantha was headed into the city!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Do you folks like the latest chapter? I'm happy to read your comments! It took so long for me to write this one, Almost a full week! </p><p>Next Chapter's clue/title is "Meeting the Parkingtons".</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know this is a short first chapter. I'm working very hard to mimic the writing style of Samantha's books, which are written for 3rd graders. Please be patient with me! This is my first time writing for American Girl, but I'm sure I'll get better with practice. Leave your constructive criticism in the comments! I'm always looking for ways to improve. </p><p>My hint for the next chapter: Chapter 2 is titled "A Well Timed Letter".</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>